


Maketh Tua/Inquisitor: The Banshee

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Baron Rudor, Diathim, F/M, Imperial Inquisitors, Jedi, Lothal, Romance, Sith Empire, Sith Shenanigans, Star Wars: Rebels References, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: Maketh and the Grand Inquisitor must help save a refugee from a space Monster known only as a Banshee, and learns the Banshee are enemies of the Diathim.  They get help from an unlikely ally- The Grand Inquisitor's brother Ualtar, who happens to be a rogue Jedi....The Continuing adventures of Maketh and Grand Inquisitor Xavion





	Maketh Tua/Inquisitor: The Banshee

Maketh Tua/Inquisitor: The Banshee

 

A distress signal had reached Lothal, and everyone Rebel and Imperial alike was reading it.

The Transport, The Moldau, flowed through space, but was filled with horror and chaos inside. The passengers were refugees. Originally trying to smuggle their way to a new, illegal colony in Imperial space, they were now running for their lives to the escape pods. A monster was on board, a beast of spiritual origins but was now physically manifested. It looked like a decayed gargoyle with decrepit wings and a lizard face, with a mouth that opened wide to show jagged teeth. It stalked towards the crowd of panicked people, shredding anyone unfortunate enough to get within its grasp.

A Space Banshee was killing helpless people as everyone ran to evacuate the ship. A young teenager became separated from his mother as the crowd of refugees stampeded towards the escape pods. The mother screamed for her son as she was carried away by the momentum of the crowd. Like a stampede, they crowded the life boat sized escape pod.

"Tillian!! TILLIAN!!" The mother shouted. But her son was far down the corridor, not far from the monster that was ripping a helpless victim to shreds. Tillian stared from the floor of the ship to his mother, staring in terror. He got up to run towards the life boat. The door closed swiftly before he could reach it. Tillian and his mother stared at each other, separated by a small window and blast doors. After a second, the life boat launched. the mother screamed for Tillian. All Tilloian could do was place his hand on the window and watch the life boat leave.

The shrieks of the monster snapped him out of his daze, and Tillian swiftly found an opening in a vent, hiding in the bowels of the ship as the monster fed of a couple bodies. Tillian crawled as far as he could to a warm, safe place near the engine room. He curled up into a ball and covered his ears, trying to overcome his terror.

 

On Lothal, The Grand Inquisitor, Xavion, made one of his daily visits to Maketh as she recovered from her ordeal near her parents farm. Maketh had revealed a dramatic secret even she did not fully understand. Xavion realized she was part Diathim as she defended her parents from the brutal Fifth Brother. Her parents were spirited away by the Rebels after Xavion had made illegal contact with the mysterious fulcrum to safeguard their escape. Such an act was treasonous if it were to be discovered.

"How are you today?" he sat with her. Maketh smiled and reached out to caress his face. They both blushed at this rather forward behavior, a breach in protocol between two Imperial servants.

"I am doing better. I can't wait to get back to work! Just laying here and doing nothing makes me feel like I'm falling behind on our planet's progress!" she stifled a giggle as she looked at him.

Ever charming and stoic, Xavion smiled back "It's a big planet. Lothal will take care of itself."

They stared at each other for a moment. Maketh suddenly became uncomfortable "What happened to my parents? And....how did I really get here? everything was such a blur at the farm. I don't remember too much"

"Your parents....were taken by rebels. I assure you they are safe. At least, the rebels have made no demands. Imperial forces are investigating the events" Xavion made a little white lie about the investigating, but he tried to sound impartial. "As for your condition....the doctors are handling that. And I should let you rest. You need your strength."

Maketh smiled, knowing that her parents were, indeed, safe. Xavion noticed the smile and it warmed his heart for a few seconds before he got up.

"Xavion" Maketh whispered "Don't go"

"I'll be back tomorrow" He assured her. The Grand Inquisitor was summoned by his comlink to go to the spaceport to meet Agent Kallus. An incident has just brought a lifeboat sized escape pod down on a landing pad.

Maketh rested and slept, but her true father returned to her in a disturbing dream. She saw visions of bright orange lights from space, and they made a screaming noise that terrified her.

"They are the Banshees!" her father tried to warn her. She saw the banshee's true form. A demonic, decayed apparition that was from the depths of a Hell she never thought could exist.

"Horrible creatures!" Maketh seemed to shout in her dream "What do they want?"

"They are, for lack of a better understanding, fallen spirits of another dimension. They are the mortal enemies of all Diathim. It seems....they have sensed your evolution." Her father's caring voice carried the weight of a little fear as he spoke to her. Maketh saw her Father's angelic form surround her and protect her.

"This is only but a dream, and you will come to no harm here. I watch over you while you sleep. But I come with a warning. The Banshee spirits are hunting for you. Your transformation as a half-Diathim sent a powerful signal, and the beasts will try to find you."

"What can I do to stop them?" Maketh panicked as she continued to hear the monsters screaming from far off in her dreams.

"They can be killed in their physical form. While traveling through space, they are simply demon spirits, but when they become their physical form, they can be killed."

Maketh then heard a little boy's crying. The dream transported her to an abandoned ship. She could see a small compartment where a boy was curled up in a blanket.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The boy did not hear her. They both cringed when they heard the Banshee scream from a distant part of the ship. "Are you trapped? Where are we?"

Maketh woke up from her dream with a shocked expression. She looked around, and felt her whole body tingling the way it did the night she attacked Fifth brother. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down, telling herself it was just a dream. Then she realized it wasn't a dream. A child was in danger, and she may very well be the only one who could save him.

Xavion went to the spaceport and saw Kallus processing a group of escaped refugees.

"They were travelling illegally through the system. The transport was run by smugglers, sending them to a world called Drachenwald to start up a colony without registering with Imperial census officials." Kallus handed the Grand Inquisitor a datapad. "They're not being talkative with me, but then they're from Tambler Prime. Too good for us folk living in the real galaxy" Agent Kallus gave off a small 'pfft' with his contempt for the lack of cooperation from the ragtag bunch.

The Grand Inquisitor paced back and forth in front of the refugees, giving them his best menacing stare. "What were you doing on this smuggler's ship? Why were you attempting to slip past Imperial control? We cannot protect you if you are going to establish a colony outside of our control!"

The crowd stayed quiet, some out of terror, some with defiance. Xavion would not bring himself to hurt innocent people, but if they chose not to cooperate, he would have no choice but turn them over to Imperial agents. After a long moment of silence, The Grand Inquisitor shook his head in disappointment "Agent Kallus, please take these immigrants to holding. They will find a place soon enough in building Lothal's Industry."

Kallus took away the refugees. Xavion sighed, but sensed something from one of the older women being led away. She wanted to tell him something, but looked away. He raised an eyebrow.

 

Baron Rudor called on the comlink as Xavion was going back to his office. "Sir, I've been flying patrols in the system, and I have discovered an SOS signal from what appears to be the smuggler's ship transporting those refugees. I think there may yet be a survivor on board!"

Baron Rudor rerouted the signal to Xavion. His eyes went wide when he realized a child was trapped on board the ship with a crazed monster from outerspace. The young man explained in a terrified voice how he was hiding on the abandoned derelict ship. The Monster was from the depths of space but now stalked him on the ship.

"We will have to arrange a rescue. Fast!" Rudor added.

"I've never seen a creature like this. What manner of beast can survive in the cold of space?" Xavion pondered.

"There's another problem, Grand Inquisitor" Rudor interrupted his thoughts "The ship is drifting towards the Blood Nebula."

Xavion's expression froze in concern. The Blood Nebula was a vast, deeply red cloud of gases that swallowed up unwary ships and damaged their electronic parts. It was a mystery field near wild space, where most ships entered and were never seen again.

"I see these refugees were quite desperate to take such a dangerous route so close to a quarantined sector." The Grand Inquisitor rubbed his chin.

 

Meanwhile, Governor Pryce kept herself busy as she worked in her office. A fog filled the room suddenly, and she felt a presence. "WHO'S THERE!!? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"You know who I am" The calm voice replied "I want to talk about our daughter, Maketh"

Ahrinda looked around and sighed "Why are you here? Come to finally be a parent to your child after abandoning her all those years ago?"

The Diathim being took form and faced her "We both let go of her when we should have been better parents"

"I had a duty to the Empire!" Pryce growled "If anyone had learned of our indiscretion we would not be here today. Anyway, Maketh is in good hands, and she has become quite a resourceful administrator."

"She is in danger" The Angel warned "Ahrinda. I have missed you and Maketh all these years. Leaving was not a choice I made lightly." He caressed her soft cheek, and for a few seconds, Ahrinda swooned like a woman who loved with great passion. She almost gasped at his gentle, Angelic touch. She remembered his powerful love that opened her soul in one fiery night long ago.

"Ahrinda, I will always love you, even if we are separated-"

"-Please STOP!" She took his hand and held him back. She snapped out of her fiery desire and remembered her duty. Her face went back to its hardened exterior expression "What we had was.....it....it can never be again. If Maketh is in danger, I will look after her. I will take care of her, but you must leave. Now."

"The Banshees can sense her Diathim powers, Ahrinda. They will seek her out." He warned

"And the Empire will vanquish them as we have destroyed ALL who oppose us!" Ahrinda was back into her full Imperial thinking. The wispy Angel slowly exited her her presence.

"You need only call me if you need me, my love" The Diathim left her. The room felt like a vacuum without his passion, but Ahrinda sat down to collect herself and continue her ambitious work. She made sure to call Agent Kallus and tell him to keep guards watching over Maketh as she recovered from her recent ordeal.

 

Maketh gathered up some clothes and supplies, and an emergency medical kit. She quickly exited the hospital and made her way to the Imperial hanger bay. She was walking fast towards an Imperial shuttle....when Xavion stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think YOU are going?"

"I have to take care of something. It's important. A boy is in danger!"

Xavion's eyes got wide for a moment, but he did not give away his surprise "I know. Baron Rudor!"

The Baron, geared up in his pilot jumpsuit. "The transport is ready." Rudor stood at attention.

Xavion nodded, signaling him to get to the cockpit. The Grand Inquisitor looked at Maketh and sighed. "It's dangerous."

Maketh looked at him with a deadly stare "I'm dangerous. I think we both know what I am talking about...."

Xavion nodded, and a smile crept on his face for half a second. "We are dealing with a creature never before encountered. I will stay by your side."

They both walked up into the shuttle, followed by a squadron of Storm troopers.

"It is comforting to have you here by my side" she quietly responded. Deep down, she steeled herself for what could be a horrific encounter with a deadly enemy of the Diathim.....

"We have to make one stop" Xavion interrupted her thoughts

"A stop?" She asked him.

Xavion did not sound enthusiastic, but seemed to be holding back on something important. "We need....extra help. Help that could get us into a lot of trouble."

He did not elaborate, and she looked at him with some confusion. The Imperial shuttle traveled to a remote part of the system and stopped.

"Why are we out here?" Maketh began to get apprehensive "Time is running out for that boy, Xavion!"

"I know, but we HAVE to be sure we can overcome this creature!" Xavion replied in his cold, calculating Inquisitor tone "That's why I contacted a potential ally"

"What kind of....potential ally?" Maketh raised an eyebrow. Her question was answered with the appearance of an old, antiquated Jedi fighter jumping out of hyperspace.

"Is that....a JEDI??" Baron Rudor gasped. He almost prepared to activate weapons, but Xavion calmly talked him down.

"He is our extra help, and will be treated with all due courtesy!"

"YOU'RE JOKING!" The Baron burst out, but then took a deep breath and nodded "Yes sir. Hailing the fighter craft....."

Baron Rudor prepared one of the hatches for a connection with the old fighter. A voice called out on their communications "Well, brother, it seems we are to be reunited against all odds! Part of me felt this was nothing more than a shallow, imperial trap!"

The hatch opened, and the pilot was revealed to be another UtaPau'an like the Grand Inquisitor, except this person was dressed in Jedi robes.

"Maketh, I want you to meet my twin brother, Ualtar. He is a Jedi fugitive in hiding."

Maketh gasped at the resemblence, and the stark differences between the brothers.

"I could not let my own brother meet such a danger. I had to help" The Jedi bowed"

The Stormtroopers present held back their comments, keeping their disbelief under their helmets, but Xavion could sense their unease.

"Let's marvel at this improbable meeting later" The Grand Inquisitor sobered up into his stoic pose "We have to rescue a child in the Blood Nebula, and confront a diabolical space creature! Baron Rudor, proceed to the coordinates of the smuggler's ship!"

"Yes sir!" The Baron was nothing if not dutiful and prepared to be discreet for the sake of the mission's success.

Ualtar looked at Maketh, then smiled at his brother "I can sense it, you know"

"We will not discuss my feelings or anyonything else except the mission. You will help us rescue the child, and, as per our agreement, you will leave without a trace."

"Of Course" Ualtar nodded.

The shuttle jumped into hyperspace for a couple minutes to reach the Blood Nebula. Maketh marveled at the red hazy cloud of gas that stretched for thousands of light years in front of them.

"It's so vast!" She frowned with despair "How will we find the smuggler ship?"

"Leave that to me" Ualtar stepped forward and held out his hand. He probed the nebula with the Force, trying to search out the life forms they were looking for. Maketh gasped a little as she could sense a malicious essence nearby. She could feel the Banshee's presence as they got closer. And she was certain it could feel her.

"I'm endangering the mission....I shouldn't have come!" She regretted

"Relax" Xavion put his hand on her shoulder "It's just your imagination."

"Keep going on this course" Ualtar told the Baron "We should be seeing the ship at any moment"

They flew quietly through the nebula. After a few moments, Rudor found something on the sensors. "There it IS, sir! The Nebula is interfering with our scanners, but this is definitely the Smuggler ship" They spotted the ship and closed in on it.

"We should be docking with the ship in minutes" Xavion looked at everyone "Now, we must be-"

"-THE SHIP HAS VANISHED!" Baron Rudor shouted. Everyone, startled, turned to the cockpit and saw that the smuggler ship had faded. It was not covered by mist or just out of view.

The Ship faded from existence. Literally. For about 4 seconds. Then, it reappeared as if it had been there all along.

"Grand Inquisitor" Baron Rudor initiated his thoughts "I have reason to believe we are experiencing a phenomenon never before encountered! I must strongly caution you that entering the ship could be very dangerous."

"A child's life is at stake!" Maketh argued.

Xavion quited them both "We will get on board, find the child, and exit fast.

"If the ship vanishes, you could all-"

"I take full responsibility" The Grand Inquisitor waved everyone to the hatch as Rudor piloted them close.

"It would appear this Banshee has extra dimensional abilities....much like the Diathim" Ualtar commented to his brother.

"So it would seem" Xavion hesitated as he looked at Maketh. "I want you to stay on board-"

"-I AM GOING!" Maketh put her foot down, though it was clear to see she was terrified. "If the Banshees have a power equal to my Diathim heritage then I CANNOT let you face the creature alone."

The ships connected and Xavion opened the hatch. Several storm troopers climbed down into the smuggler ship and prepared to sweep the hallways to look for life forms. Maketh, Xavion and Ualtar also went through the hatch. The sight of the ship filled them with dread. The hallways were covered in a sickly reddish webbing. The organic constructions were webbed through the ship.

"It reminds me of the Geonosian style" Ualtar recalled his days as a Jedi in the arena on the first day of the Clone War of long ago.

"It's horrible!" Maketh gasped "Like from a nightmare"

Xavion was disturbed but did not show it "This must be how it controls the ship...."

"Controls the ship?" His brother looked at him curiously.

They moved cautiously down the hallway "The creature is obviously from another dimension, probably like the Diathim. It means to take this ship back with it. And the boy as well...."

The ship creaked and shimmied. Rudor called from the shuttle "You need to hurry! Parts of the freighter keep vanishing and reappearing! We may only have minutes!" The Baron warned.

Xavion and the others heard some shouts by the Storm Troopers. Blaster fire followed, and there was a horrible roar. The creature's shrill cry made Maketh's blood run cold.

"Xavion!" Maketh yelled. The Grand Inquisitor prepared his red saber as the remaining storm troopers retreated from the Monster. The Banshee revealed itself to them. 7 feet tall, red. It was a deformed beast with hideous lizard features. Maketh screamed in terror and felt her energy withing stirring.

"Ualtar! Find the boy! I will hold off the creature! Maketh, get back on the shuttle!" Xavion swung his blade at the Banshee, but had little effect on the creature. Ualtar ran down long corridors, following his senses as the Force led him to another life form he could detect through the vast, alien webs that were stringing through the ship.

The Banshee smacked Xavion, knocking him back a few feet. "Gods of Utapau, this beast is tough!" The creature screeched at him as he got up and continued to hold it off.

Ualtar ran through the halls, following the Force. He could feel the ship slowly becoming faded shadow. He could feel the whole ship being slowly pulled into another dimension. He also sensed the boy in one of the vent shafts. "COME OUT!! WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!!!"

The young man spotted him from inside the vent. "Come out!!" He called. The boy panicked and tried to crawl away, but Ualtar used the Force to help pull him out. Ualtar struggled for a moment, but finally got the terror stricken boy to calm down. "I've got the boy!! I am returning to the ship!"

"Grand Inquisitor!!" Baron Rudor started to panick. The two ships both started to fade, and Rudor caught a glimpse of the Nightmare dimension of the Banshee. It was like space, yet there was a horror in his eyes at the madness of their true existence. How they entered known space of the Empire, he did not know, and certainly did not care. It was important to disconnect from the infested ship. Now. "We are all styarting to fade! We have to disembark!!"

The Inquisitor tried to push the beast back, but his saber did not hurt the creature, not in the same way it would a living being of this dimension. The creature threw a clawed attack at him, bashing his head. Xavion fell to the ground, helpless. The Banshee lurched forward for the kill.

"NO!!" Maketh saw Xavion about to be savaged by the creatures claws. Her Diathim half fired up from within her and she blossomed once more into an Angelic transformation. The Banshee recognized her as she blasted it with a powerful, yet clumsy attack. Maketh had no idea how to use her powers as a diathim, but her focus was on the Banshee, and her energy was poured into stopping it from harming Xavion. The beast caught fire from Maketh's burst of energy.

Xavion marveled at her bright, wispy form. Maketh had truly evolved with the best of two worlds, and her beautiful Diathim form hypnotized him briefly.

The Banshee shrieked at her, and charged her ferociously! Maketh focused again and blasted the creature with her powers, though she was quite terrified. The Banshee started to be consumed in the fire of her Diathim attack. Xavion sensed the fading again, and the next fade was about to become the final one.

"Get back to the ship, Maketh!!" He ordered.

Maketh snapped out of her Diathim form, and was exhausted from the brief but intense fight. She ran over and grabbed him. "I won't leave you!" She helped him up and they quickly returned to the hatch.

"I have the boy on board!" Ualtar shouted as everyone climbed aboard the shuttle.

"Baron! Disconnect from the freighter! NOW!" Xavion shouted as he and Maketh secured themselves on board. Baron Rudor quickly disembarked from what he felt was certainly a doomed ship. Everyone caught one last glimpse of the other Universe. The dimension of the Banshees. For all their bravado against the creature earlier, Maketh and Xavion felt chills, a horror of seeing what had lay beyond their own existence.

They held each other intensely as the Freighter faded a final time and was gone, gone with the visions of that other, hellish place. Baron Rudor skillfully flew as fast from the Blood Nebula as he could, and set a course for Lothal.

Maketh and Xavion started to breathe with relief, and looked at each other. The beauty of Maketh's Angelic soul made him blush, and Maketh also could not look away from the man she almost lost to a spawned monster. Not caring that the troopers were watching, they embraced.

Ualtar could sense that maybe, just maybe his twin brother was not completely lost to the darkness of the Inquisitorium. He let them embrace for a minute before interrupting.

"This is where we must part ways. You will not find me again, Brother." Ualtar gently put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Xavion blushed again, and yearned for more time with his family. "Would that I could keep you all safe from the Empire. My soldiers are loyal-"

"-I have put you in enough danger. As much as we have done something good here, we have all committed treason by being together. I must go. Now."

Ualtar hugged his brother fast. His love was genuine, but now time was of the essence to vanish before the Empire could discover that its own Inquisitor servant had betrayed all his loyalties to save one child. The Jedi Utapau'an went to his docked fighter and pulled away, vanishing into an unknown direction of space.

The boy was cared for by a medic, and would soon be reunited with his mother. Maketh smiled that she could be of help to protect the Empire in her own, small way.

"You saved my life. I fear your Diathim powers, however, will draw the attention of the Emperor. We are in so much trouble!" Xavion smiled but held back his fears.

Maketh smiled at him, her heart bursting that she saved the man she finally realized she could not live without. The Empire would be a sadder place without good men like you. I am humbled that I could be of assistance in this mission.

Xavion held her in a gentle grip. Gentle, but Maketh could feel his strength, and could see his love in his fierce yellow eyes. He stood there, and could not express his desires. So Maketh pulled herself to him with a kiss. It was a fast, deep kiss that ignited their fire.

The shuttle flew to its home. Though there was much danger in their participation in this mission, everyone on board was more relieved to be home rather than worry about the details. Baron Rudor was certainly more than happy to see this mission 'slip between the cracks'.

Maketh and Xavion tasted true passion in their kiss, and the fire burned for more. As the day ended, landing at the Imperial base, they both slipped away to a quiet place of solitude on Lothal. In a field outside the city, under the discretion of the lonesome, peaceful night, Maketh and Xavion let their fire burn brightly. Their love now became a secret story away from Rebels and Imperials alike.

But there was another heated passion taking place as they made love, a less pleasant passion. Governor Pryce watched reports of the shuttle landing, and was furious that her daughter had been endangered against an otherworldly creature.

Though she loved her daughter as a Mother could, Ahrinda Pryce was cold and ambitious in her plans for Lothal and Maketh.

She felt the presence of her old, Diathim Lover. She could feel him wanting to embrace her, but she stopped all contact. "LEAVE! And never come back! Our daughter was almost KILLED because of your foolish rivalry with these Banshees! I will not let you or anyone else destroy what I have carefully set up for this world and my daughter! Go back to your Diathim world! I want her in mine! Maketh will grow to be an Imperial, and I will not let her embrace this curse you have given her!"

Ahrinda wiped away her eyes as she faced the sad, silent Angel. "I never want to see you again. Stay away from Maketh. Stay away from my world!" Pryce walked away, and both she and the Being that used to be her lover pondered their next move for their own lives.


End file.
